


Grumpy Baek And Abz Of Chocolate

by XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, sweet chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX/pseuds/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun Was Just Really Tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Baek And Abz Of Chocolate

Baekhyun was becoming more and more exhausted.

Exo's comeback was taking its toll on him and Chanyeol wasn't helping the situation. He ALWAYS wanted to do something and he ALWAYS wanted Baekhyun to do it with him.

"Baekhyun, can we go buy bubble tea together?" He would ask.

"No, Channie. I can't right now. I have to practice" Baekhyun would answer and Chanyeol would whine until he gave in.

Recently things have been going from bad to worse. Baekhyun was always grumpy and he snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him.

That is what happened with Chanyeol one day. He just wanted to ask Baek if he wanted something to eat as he had been practising none stop.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol hesitantly asks standing behind the door of the practice room.

"WHAT!?" Baekhyun grumpily shouts and Chanyeol takes a step away from the door taken aback as the later had never spoken to him like that.

"Ehm..... I-i just wanted to ask if you wanted something to..."

Chanyeol wasn't able to finish his sentence because Baekhyun had started shouting at him

"LEAVE ME ALONE CHAN FUCKING YEOL. SHUT THE FUCK UP. WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THIS GROUP!? YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO LEFT. NOT KRIS OR LUHAN. YOU!"

Baekhyun immediately regrets his words and runs to the door. Then he sees him. Chanyeol standing in shock with tears in his eyes.

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun.

The pain in his eyes makes Baekhyun's heart clench.

"Chan...... Channie..... P-please don't cry. I- I didn't mean it. Please. You know I didn't mean it." Baek says. Hurt evident in his voice. He was afraid. Afraid that he was going to loose Chanyeol.

"I-it's OK Baekhyun. I just wanted to ask if you wanted something to eat. ^^. " Chanyeol says going back to his happy self.

"Aaahhh Chanyeol what would I do without you?"

"You'd be dead, stupid." Chanyeol chuckles and pecks Baekhyun's cute nose. "Come on. D.O made your favourite food as a peace sign."

"I was that bad eh? Even "Satansoo" was afraid "

Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh at the stupid name the fans gave D.O

"Yup. So come on and eat...... Abs Of Nutella" Chanyeol smirks.

"Channieeeee, I thought you said you would stop calling me that!" Baek whines.

Chanyeol covers his ears as to say that he doesn't want to listen.

"Chaaaaaaaaaannnnn"

And that's how it ends with those too living happily ever after....

Pssssshhhh yeah right. We all know Baekhyun will do something stupid again. He always does.


End file.
